two tailed tales
by myangelicladyofdarkness
Summary: Kuro and my OC Aiko are walking in the school when suddenly they get trapped in a white light! they are in the black order now! will others be transported with them?(story is better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay...this is my first (uploaded) fanfic! I can do this!(aiko is my OC(she is a cat sith too and looks like kuro but is completely black))_

_Allen: Yeah!_

_Kanda: Che._

_Kanda, Nice to see you being supportive..._

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_'Aiko or Kuro talking'_

(**Author talking**)

_Time for the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: If i owned DGM three things would change. 1) Daisya would be alive 2) The anime would continue long enough so we can hear Chibi!Kanda and Chibi!Lavi 3) There would be MANY more potion mishaps. also i don't own Blue exorcist._

* * *

Aiko and Kuro were just walking around the schools hallways when they were suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light enveloped them both. The last things Aiko and Kuro saw before fainting was a large black tower that looked over 100 years old.

Aiko POV

"What are they?" _Who is that? A girl?_

"They look like two tailed cats." Another strange voice replied. This time a male.

"Are they okay?" The first voice asked worriedly(**Is that a word? It sounds weird to me...**).

"Yes i believe that they are just sleeping right now."

I slowly cracked open my eyes to two(**Hehe**) people. One of the was a girl that was beautiful. She was somewhat tall with beautiful short dark green hair and dark eyes with a fair complexion who was wearing a odd black uniform that has a cross on it with a black miniskirt. Standing next to her was a tall, handsome, and well built man who has fairly light skin he has longish bright red hair that is being held up in a bandanna(**sp?**) with green eyes... Well.. Eye. He is wearing an eye patch over his right eye. He is also wearing a uniform like the girl Except his is a different style.(** Was that a good definition? Am i making too many comments?**)

"Ah! Lavi! One of them is awake!" the female exclaimed happily.

_'who are you?'_ i asked then i realized _oh...i guess she can't hear me._

Before i could move i was swept up into a bone crushing hug." Lenalee... i think you are suffocating the cat." Lavi pointed out._ 'She is.'_ I choke out. I feel the grip on me loosening and i take in a deep breath. _' I'm ALIVEEE!'_ I exclaim, waking up Kuro.

_'...Why does it feel like i just got hit by a truck?' _Kuro asked.

_' Kuro you're awake!'_ I smiled. I pounced out of the girl named Lenalees hands and landed right beside him. Lenalee and Lavi started having some conversation about what to do with us.

_'Hey Aiko where are we?'_

_'No clue. I woke up about a minute ago and these people don't know what we're saying'_

* * *

meanwhile back at true cross academy

"i swear i saw kuro go this way..."

"i think he went down this hallway with another cat"

"lets go then.."

when they entered the hall the blinding light hit them as well...

* * *

please tell me if it was good! also flames will be used to make smores. and i will give the smores to the nice reviewers.

baiiii~ until next time


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai guys! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner i'm still figuring out posting and stuffs!_

_DISCLAIMER GUY!_

_Lavi: Angelicladyofdarkness doe not own something as awesome as me!...i mean -Man! or blue exorcist!_

* * *

Lavi's POV

"Lenalee are you sure we should keep them? Wont komui be mad? Plus we have no clue what they are... There are no recordings in history of cats with two tails actually existing!" I explain

"I'm sure Nii-san won't mind! Especially since it is me asking" Lenalee said, smiling evilly about her control over her brother

_'I wonder where we are...'_ _Who was that?_

"Lenalee... Did you hear someone?"

"No, Why?"

"No reason. Just thought i heard someone."

"Okay Lavi."

_' Did he hear us?'The mysterious voice asked._

_'I think so...'Another voice asked._

"Okay...Now i know i heard something..." I say

Aiko's POV

_How can he hear us? Not many humans are able to hear us..._

_'Hey! We are down here!' _Kuro yelled

I sighed and jumped right onto Lavi's head. _' You can hear us, can't you? If yes, nod once.'_

He nodded and i nearly fell off his head. _'Be careful! I nearly fell!'_ I yelled into his ear.

" Ow! That was loud! Also you TOLD me to nod!" Lavi pouted(**Yes, pouted.**)

" Lavi... Who are you talking to?"

" Um...No one Lenalee! Why don't you go ask komui if we can keep the cats?"

_'No one my ass...' _I growled

"Sure!" She replied, a little too chipper for my tastes

* * *

_WAHHHH i'm sorry! it took so long for such a little chapter ;~;_

_flames will be used to make smores that will be given to reviewers_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi... I'm back! And...Still no reviews..._

_Okay..._

_Disclaimer...Please..._

_Allen: She doesn't own -man... or Blue exorcist..._

* * *

"Okay so how can i hear you talking? Also what are you and why are you here?"Lavi rushed through the questions.

_'No idea, cat siths, and not sure.' A_iko replied

" Well... That answers almost nothing." He sighed and stood up, nearly knocking Aiko off his head again. Gaining him a scratch on his head

Suddenly a flash of light erupted into the room for the second time that day. This time instead of Aiko and kuro it was two boys.

The first boy had messy dark blue/black hair that sweeps down into his eyes, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He also has pointed canine teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a tail. He is wearing what looks like a school uniform that consists of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. He is also carrying a sword.

The second boy has pink hair and dark brown eyes. he is wearing a man-tailored flannel-ish shirt with a bulls eye symbol. he is carrying a monks staff.( not much of a description compared to the first boy...)

_' Rin! Shima!'_ Kuro jumped onto Rin and tried to wake him up albeit( **Did i use that correctly?** ) unsuccessfully though.

"Soo...You know these people?"Lavi asked Aiko

_'Nope.' _Aiko replied without a second thought

* * *

_this is the shortest chapter ever. i'm having writers block._

_sorry._

_bye._


	4. author note

_ who actually LIKES this story is gonna be pissed...  
sorry i have no ideas about this story. at least i'm telling you...  
uhm...if you would like to pick up this story just tell me._


End file.
